Solve for $x$, if $8^{4x-6}=\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)^{x+5}$.
Answer: Since $8=\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)^{-3}$ the equation can be rewritten as $\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)^{-3(4x-6)}=\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)^{x+5}$. From this equation, we see that $-3(4x-6)=x+5$. Simplifying we get, \begin{align*}
-12x+18&=x+5\\
\Rightarrow -13x+18&=5\\
\Rightarrow -13x&=-13\\
\Rightarrow x&=\boxed{1}.
\end{align*}